warriors_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
Archives: (1) (2) (3) (4) Tigerstripe yowls in pain in the nursery,"Kits!!!!!!" she screeched in pain. 18:51, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Firepaw dashed over to Tigerstripe after hearing her cry. He glanced down at the she-cat, and turned towards the cats around him. "I need sticks." He quickly ran into the medicine cat den before returning with a bundle of herbs and some twigs. He gave one of them to Tigerstripe. "Bite that." 18:53, January 12, 2014 (UTC) She takes the sticks and snaps most of them,"How much?" she pants. 18:55, January 12, 2014 (UTC) The apprentice inspected the queen. "By the looks of it, three to four," he reckoned. "Push!" 19:00, January 12, 2014 (UTC) She pushes. A kit comes out.(a black tom with green eyes.) "That's it, you're doing great. One down, three more to go!" He was now certain that there were four kits in total. 19:04, January 12, 2014 (UTC) She pushes and another kit comes out and she pushes out another,"One more..." she pants. 19:08, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Firepaw gave Tigerstripe his last stick. "Come on, you can do it." 19:14, January 12, 2014 (UTC) She pants and pushes out the last kit,"Okay we're done..." and she looks at all of them,"The black tom I want to name... Thornkit. Then the black she-cat Sheepkit because of how fluffy she is! Then the dark brown one Fawnkit. Then the last one. Patchkit. He has that little white patch on his fur and the first one to open his pretty green eyes." she meowed and purred. 19:23, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Mossfire dies peacefully and his spirit goes away into different skies. 19:26, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Sheepkit squeaked and squirmed to find a teat. Her short, black fur stood on end as she struggled to find a place to feed. The small kitten raised her muzzle and mewled loudly, trying to get her mother's attention so she could find a place to eat. Hornetstar shook out her ginger fur, her warm, yellow eyes flashing as the light reflected off of her eyes. She took a step forward and yawned. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, she walked down to the fresh-kill pile. 02:06, 01/13/2014 Firepaw licked the kits furiously, heating them up. Silverstrike padded up to Hornetstar, her tail flicking. "Excuse me, but my kits are ready to become apprentices. Darkkit and Shadekit's ceremonies are long overdue." She mewed. 02:20, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Hornetstar shook out her fur. "Oh yes. I'm sorry it's so late. I'll begin as soon as I've eaten. I'd actually like to eat with you so that I may talk to you about their mentors. I want to be sure the mentors I've chosen are satisfactory." 22:51, 01/24/2014 Tigereye walks into camp with a lot of freshkill. He lays it in the fresh kill pile and looks to see Hornetstar,"Hiya!" he meowed at the flame she-cat. 03:14, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Sapphireshine nodded. 20:26, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Hornetstar looked at Tigereye. "You best take a rabbit to your mate. She needs to eat to feed the kits," she meowed, her tail flicking in annoyance. She could tell the tom was trying to be friendly with her — too friendly for her liking. She turned to make sure the tom had occupied himself, then chose a vole from the pile. "As for your kits mentors, I was thinking of taking one on as my own," she began, speaking once again to Sapphireshine, "It's been about 10 moons since my last apprentice. I was thinking I'd take on Shadekit, and having Novastorm mentor Darkkit." 01:32, 01/26/2014 Sapphireshine nodded. "I'm fine with both." 22:43, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Hornetstar nodded. "Excellent. I'll begin the ceremony in a few moments." The ginger molly picked up the scraps from her meal and turned to go to the dirtplace. She put down the bones and fur from her vole in the corner, where the scraps went, then found a spot to do her business. Once she had finished, she quickly groomed her fur and called for a Clan meeting. "May all those old enough to leave camp gather here for a Clan meeting!" The leader's voice echoed off the walls of the camp. The Clan emerged from their dens, or turned to face the leader if they were already in the main clearing. Hornetstar waited a few moments until she spotted Sapphireshine's kits and Darkkit's mentor, making sure all those who would be part of the ceremony were accounted for. She then spoke. "Shadekit and Darkkit have been with us for more than six moons. It is time they became apprentices. Darkkit, Shadekit, come forward," the leader said, flicking her tail. The kits padded up to her. "From this day, until you earn your warrior names, you will be known as Darkpaw and Shadepaw. Darkpaw, your mentor will be Novastorm. I hope that Novastorm will pass on his intelligence and skill to you. Shadepaw, your mentor will be me. I will do my best to pass on my traits to you. Darkpaw and Shadepaw; I welcome you to FlameClan's apprentice rank. Train hard, future warriors." The apprentices touched noses with their mentors, and their new names were chanted by the Clan, as was expected of them at the end of every ceremony that required a change in a cat's name. "Darkpaw, Shadepaw, Darkpaw, Shadepaw!" 23:22, 01/26/2014 Tigereye looks hurt and walks away his head drooping with his tail," All I said was hi.." he knew that Hornetstar didn't like him and he lost his chance at deputy. Thought on the bright side," Maybe if I prove I'm a good cat, I could maybe prove that I'm a good deputy and cat!" his eyes turn bright and goes out to finish his plan. 23:43, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Patchkit curled up against his mother with his brother, Thornkit next to him. He opens his eyes, they're a bright green. Tigerstripe doesn't notice because she is sleeping. Tigereye walks in," Hey kits come with me.." he meows. (Okay time skip the kits can walk now lol) 17:10, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Silverstrike gazed proudly at her newly apprenticed kits. 23:44, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Shadepaw bounded up to his mum. "Woah! I have the leader of the Clan as my mentor!" 15:07, 02/5/2014 Darkpaw stuck his tongue out at Shadepaw. "Braggart!" 23:54, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Shadepaw scowled at his brother. "I am not! Everyone knows that you're the one that would be shouting '' 'The leader is my mentor!' '' over and over again! I just said she was my mentor because I'm shocked. I didn't even want her as my mentor, really," the grey tom insisted. Off Darkpaw's look, Shadepaw grew more defensive. "Really! I wanted someone like, uh, Tawnylight! Yeah, like Tawnylight," he said, lifting his chin in the air. Hornetstar looked around the camp. She had put off choosing a deputy for so long now. She almost felt millions of starry eyes burning into her pelt because of the broken tradition of choosing a deputy before moonhigh on the day the previous was lost. Her Clan had grown so small in the past few seasons. Only a few warriors remained, and one was nursing kits. The ginger leader knew that IceClan was strong, as it always had been, and with so few warriors left in FlameClan, IceClan could easily defeat them. She shook her head, trying not to let the thoughts bother her. Her only focus was deciding on a deputy for her Clan. 16:10, 02/8/2014 Darkpaw rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right!" 19:16, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Shadepaw lashed his tail. "It's true!" He tackled his brother, careful to keep his claws sheathed, and pummeled his ears playfully. Hornetstar sat down, her eyes troubled. She looked around the camp again, looking from warrior to warrior. Which one will I choose? 22:29, 02/8/2014 Darkpaw batted Shadepaw's belly. "I'm gonna beat you!" 22:31, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Shadepaw snorted. "In your dreams!" He gently bit the fur on the side of his brother's neck, extra careful not to harm him. He felt a crunch between his teeth. "Eww! I found a tick on your neck!" He stepped off his brother and parted the fur around the tick. "Well, I think I squished it's body. You're gonna need to put some mouse-bile on it so the head will fall off," the grey tom said. He turned and searched the base of his tail and his legs for any ticks. "I don't see any on me, at least where I can reach. Wanna check my neck after I make sure you're all tick-less?" (they're so cute<3) Hornetstar heard the new apprentices play fighting. She was a bit surprised to hear the playing stop so quickly, and even more shocked to hear her apprentice so concerned over his littermate. She thought for a moment, trying to recall memories of her littermates and her mother and father. She couldn't remember much of them. She knew she had a brother, a black tom. But she couldn't remember his name. She shook her head, promising herself she'd try to remember more later. 22:51, 02/8/2014 Darkpaw cinged. "Ew, I hate ticks!" He fluffed his fur. "Uh... okay." Glancing suspiciously at his brother, he examined the tom's neck before swatting at it. "...I don't know." 23:04, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Shadepaw shook out his fur. "Sweet. Let's go get you some mouse-bile. I don't want that tick head getting imbeaded in your skin because I'll never hear anything other than '' 'My neck huuuurts!' '' or whatever other complaints you've got stored away in your head." 23:12, 02/8/2014 "My neck huuuurts!" Darkpaw mimicked Shadepaw in a jokingly manner. "My pelt itches!" 23:17, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Shadepaw shot a dirty look at his brother. "You're going to drive me mad." 23:25, 02/8/2014 Darkpaw tilted his head to the side innocently. "But I haven't done anything wrong." 23:28, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Shadepaw snorted and swatted his brother's ear gently. "Not yet you haven't. But I bet you will soon! It's inevitable. Apprentices always get in trouble at some point. Just not me. I won't get in trouble," he meowed, sounding confident. Ravenwing padded by the pair, rolling his eyes. "Shadepaw, something tells me that you'll be getting into an awful lot of trouble because of your big ego. Just you wait, little dude. Just you wait," the black tom said, snorting. 23:39, 02/8/2014 Darkpaw flicked his tail. "Uhuh, Shadepaw. Of course you won't get in trouble. You will stay as the leader's pet, sending a field of rainbow flowers in your path wherever you go! Just imagine it: O Shadepaw the Great and Innocent, never at once making the tiniest mistake, never getting in trouble, not even once! Wait, no, maybe not Shadepaw the Great and Innocent, maybe Shadepaw the Perfect. Huh, or maybe a different title..." He continued rambling on and on, starting to talk more to himself than to his brother. 23:46, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Shadepaw hissed at Ravenwing and Darkpaw. "Shut up! Just shut up! I'm no one's pet, first of all, and second of all, I won't be innocent, I'll do lots of bad stuff, but I'll never get in trouble for it because I'm so great." 23:51, 02/8/2014 Darkpaw rested his tail on Shadepaw's back. "Keep believing that, brother." 23:54, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Shadepaw shrugged his brother's tail off his shoulder. "Let's just go get that tick out of your neck," the grey tom grumbled, his pride hurt a bit. 00:03, 02/9/2014 Darkpaw nodded happily and closed his eyes, prancing off to the medicine cat's den. 00:15, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Patchkit and Thornkit walk outside and stalk off to the apprentice den," Hi! Can you teach us stuff?" Patchkit asked his brother next to him. 13:55, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Tigereye thought,"Maybe if I catch something amazing she would be amused." he walks out of camp and jumps into a river. He is in the river for over 3 hours then finally coming back soaking smiling with a fish. He walks over to Hornetstar and gives it to her,"I caught it for you." he meowed his fur covering his eyes and he smiles shivering. 22:14, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Hornetstar sniffed the fish. After a moment, she bent her head and took a bite. "Umm... Thank you, Tigereye," the ginger molly meowed. She looked up. "Chills? If so, go see Firepaw. I don't need sickness in camp." 23:19, 02/10/2014 "No I'm fine.." he meows his eyes full of pain and he walks away his head drooping. 23:24, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Hornetstar blinked and finished the fish. 23:47, 02/10/2014 Firepaw padded over to Hornetstar. "My mentor hasn't been faring very well, Hornetstar." He looked down. "I've been working alone lately. What should I do?" 01:34, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Hornetstar's eyes softened. The medicine cat apprentice was hardworking and loyal; a cat who had her full respect. "Firepaw, I'm no medicine cat. I would perform a ceremony for you, but I'm afraid I can't. I've not spoken to StarClan since my visit to the Moonhollow, when I received my nine lives. Next half moon gathering, you'll have to travel alone. I've been wondering if Skyflight was going to be well enough to make the trip, but I'm afraid not. I would come with you, if I could. I'm so sorry, Firepaw. But even after she's gone... You'll be a fantastic medicine cat," the ginger molly said, looking especially troubled. 22:55, 02/11/2014 Tigereye walks into camp his muscles rippling under his fur. He grabs his only piece of fresh-kill and sits down. He looks like he's about to eat it, but he calls his sister over to have it. The four kits wobbling behind her while she accept the kill. Tigereye walks over to Hornetstar,"I'm going hunting. Should I take anyone else?" he asks not looking her in the eye. 22:59, February 11, 2014 (UTC) "Take whomever you'd like, Tigereye. We only have so many warriors. I'm sure Ravenwing would like to go, though," the ginger leader said. Ravenwing looked up upon hearing his name. He bounded over. "Yes, Hornetstar?" he asked. Hornetstar nodded towards the spot where the fresh-kill pile goes. "I wanted you to go one a hunting patrol with Tigereye," she meowed, to which the black warrior nodded. "Sure, Hornetstar. I'd love to." 23:27, 02/11/2014 Tigereye nods," Lets go." he leads Ravenwing,"What do you want to hunt? I learned how to hunt fish. After 50 attempts." he laughs. 23:46, February 11, 2014 (UTC) "Aw, come on, Tigereye! Fishing's easy! Let's go! I've been dying to get my paws wet," Ravenwing said, giving Tiger a friendly headbutt on the shoulder. 23:58, 02/11/2014 He smiles," I love swimming now. Race ya!" he sprints away to the river. 00:00, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Ravenwing darted off, his long legs letting him catch up to Tigereye with ease. 01:15, 02/12/2014 Firepaw dipped his head at Hornetstar. "Thank you." 02:11, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Tigereye falls face first into the river. He comes up swimming and laughing at the same time. 21:51, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Ravenwing plunged into the water, his sleek, shiny pelt clinging to his semi-muscular frame because of clear, cool water of the river. He opened his eyes, still submerged. He looked down, trying to track one of the shiny chub, it's blue-green scales shimmering in the magnified sunlight shining through the water. He was starting to feel a bit lightheaded, so he lifted his muzzle out of the water, taking a few deep breaths before darting to the floor of the river. Reaching out with a paw, he hooked the fish by the gills. He dug all four paws into the fish, bringing it to his mouth, careful not to inhale water. Putting his hind paws against the bottom of the river, he pushed off, streaming toward the surface, thinking that if he weren't in the water, he'd be nearly able to reach the lowest branch on his favourite tree in a single bound. As he broke the surface, he carried the panicked fish ashore, easily snapping its neck against a rock. He smiled over at Tigereye. "And that, my friend, is how you catch a chub," the black tom beamed, nudging the deceased fish with a paw. He squinted and looked toward the sky. "This fish has given its life so we may live. Thank you, StarClan, for this prey." After thanking his starry ancestors, and pinning the fish's fin between to rocks in the water, so it would remain cool and not begin to rot, he dove back into the crisp water of the river. "Let's see who can catch more fish! But in order for it to count, it has to be a clean kill! To make it fair, I should teach you how to fish properly. Sorry if my directions are horrid, I've never taught anyone anything before. I hope I get one of your sister's kits as an apprentice. Anyway, come on, Tigereye, let's teach you have to fish!" 21:36, 02/13/2014 Firepaw licked his paw. 00:11, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Hornetstar walked over to Firepaw and sat down. She had received a sign from StarClan in her dreams during the short snooze she had just woken from. "Firepaw! Firepaw, I have news. Good news. Wonderful news!" the ginger molly said. She was uncharacteristically upbeat and happy, so the tortoiseshell apprentice would likely think she had gone mad. 20:41, 02/14/2014 Firepaw blinked. "Uh... yes?" 21:03, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Hornetstar leaned over. "StarClan has allowed me to make you a full medicine cat. They are afraid that Skyflight will pass tomorrow. I also asked for advice on a deputy, but they told me I needed to choose myself. Anyway, Firepaw, is there a certain name you'd like?" 21:08, 02/14/2014 Firepaw blinked. "... O-oh..." He didn't realize that Skyflight was going to pass on so soon. He looked down. Who was a good cat to help lead the clan with Hornetstar? 21:17, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Hornetstar gave a sympathetic look to the medicine cat apprentice. She turned and ran over to the highrock, taking a single bound to reach the top. "All cats old enough to leave camp gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" As cats gathered, she noticed their confusion. "StarClan has visited me in a dream. I have been given permission to give Firepaw his full medicine cat name in place of Skyflight. They have given me a bit of training as a medicine cat; basic knowledge of the herbs and when it is right to use them. They have named me an honorary medicine cat, so I will be performing the traditional naming ceremony. This is the first and only time this should ever occur; listen well," the ginger molly explained. She began the ceremony. "I, Flashstar, honorary medicine cat of FlameClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help he will serve his Clan for many moons. Firepaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" "I do," Firepaw said, looking uncertain, but determined and proud at the same time. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Firepaw, from this moment you will be known as Firepelt. StarClan honors your patience and knowledge, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of FlameClan." Hornetstar rested her muzzle on Firepelt's head. Firepelt licked her shoulder in return. The Clan seemed uncertain of what to do until one cat started to chant Firepelt's name. "Firepelt! Firepelt! Firepelt!" 21:57, 02/14/2014 Firepelt closed his eyes in pride as the cats around him congraduated him as he went along. 22:24, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Hornetstar jumped down and looked around her Clan. She still had no clue who to choose as deputy. She wanted a cat that wouldn't get on her nerves or always asking permission to do things. She wanted someone who, without being told, would take the Clan into their own paws. Even though the molly was leader, and according to the warrior code, her word was the law, she knew the cat would argue with her, and she wanted someone who would hold their own in an argument. She didn't want someone who would agree with her on everything — even with her high thoughts about herself, she knew her decisions were not always the right ones. 22:33, 02/14/2014 Tigereye here's the clan chanting," We're missing a ceremony!" he shouts at the black tom and walks into camp the ceremony over. He hisses in frustration. He brightens up, still mad though, and yowls the name loud and proud," Firepelt, Firepelt Firepelt!" he congratulates Firepelt and then walks over to Hornetstar," You couldn't wait until the hunting patrol came back!!!" he growls in fury. 23:24, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Hornetstar growled back. Her ginger and black tail tip twitched. "Don't use that tone of voice with me, fleapelt. Hunting is more important than a ceremony. I don't give a rats-tail that you missed the ceremony. If you wanted to be here, you should have come back sooner. You missed it, and that's that. Now go, Tigereye. Before I claw your ears off." 18:49, 02/17/2014 Tigereye crouches down, obviously hurt, and he whimpers," I-I-I'm sorry...If you want me gone I'll leave." he walks out of camp, he looks back at Hornetstar and a tear runs down his face," Goodbye.." he meows and runs away, never coming back. 20:42, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Hornetstar narrowed her eyes as the tom fled. She cleared her throat and stood, gazing around the camp. Her gaze landed on Ravenwing. He'd make an excellent deputy. He has the qualities I need. But then again, he is a bit childish. He's the only suitable warrior I can think of, besides Silverstrike, but she's been deputy before, and she stepped down. Hornetstar shook her head. She needed to talk to Firepelt before she made her final choice. 00:00, 02/25/2014 Tigerstripe walks out of the nursery," Tigereye! you promised me you'll bring me a fish!" she meowed, not knowing her brother left. 15:44, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Hornetstar looked sympathetically at the queen. "I'm afraid I scared him off after he growled at me. I snapped back at him and clearly he's too sensitive to handle me telling him that if he had wanted to witness the ceremony that he should have been there. I told him to leave before I clawed his ears off — and I meant leave as in get out of my sight — but then he left camp," the ginger, black, and white molly meowed, flatting her ears to her skull. 18:31, 02/25/2014 "Wait so my brother isn't here because of you? Plus I'm not deaf you told him to go hunting and then you started the ceremony." she glared at her leader. 00:40, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Tigereye looks down at his clan from the top of his - was his - camp and growls to himself," If she hates me that much I'll show her. I'm not Tigereye anymore I'm just Tiger. A FlameClan hating rogue who will get revenge and will start my own group. Hornetstar will regret ever being mean. She changed me." Tiger walks into camp his eyes dark with anger," Hornetstar has changed me. That once friendly, loyal cat you once knew is now gone. I'm a rogue now and to make it clear Hornetstar, you just lost a loyal warrior and gained a enemy. Good bye now FlameClan." he announces and walks away his tail and his head held high. Tigerstripe screeches in fury,"I HAVE ONLY KNOWN MY BROTHER FOR 5 MOONS AND YOU SCARE HIM AWAY. MOUSE-BRAINED LEADER." she jumps at her leader then backs away and runs into the nursery not speaking. 00:50, February 27, 2014 (UTC) firepelt padded into the came, being gone during the situation. He looked around, confused. "Er, did something happen, Hornetstar?" 03:12, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Lionheart shook his ruffled fur out- his eyes widening at the sight he'd just witnessed. Tigereye seemed to have misunderstood every word spilt from Hornetstar's mouth. He took it as a sign to leave the Clan- and that puzzled the large tom. Shaking his head, Lionheart rose to his paws- surveying the camp. His sapphire gaze raked across the land, and another thought crossed his mind. Slowly, he padded toward the camp entrance, observing all the action surrounding him. 03:23, February 27, 2014 (UTC) (Btw if you haven't notice the Tiger family is sensitive.) 14:48, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Hornetstar narrowed her eyes at Tigerstripe. She made a mental note to talk to the queen when she had time. For now, she had more important matters to attend to. Hornetstar leaped to the top of the ledge. "May all cats old enough to leave camp gather for an important announcement!" As the Clan gathered, she began. "Tigereye has heavily misinterpreted my words, and I am to assume he has left the Clan. With that said, should he be seen in our territory, you are to drive him away, if you are with another warrior. Apprentices, do not approach him. I do not know what he is truly capable of, and I will not put young cats in danger." Seeing the Clan nod and exchange puzzled and troubled expressions, she went on. "It is also well past the time I should have named a deputy. I say these words before StarClan, and hope they hear and approve of my choice," the molly meowed, her voice strong. "Lionheart will be the new deputy of FlameClan. Lionheart, do you accept, or do you choose to continue your service to FlameClan as a warrior?" Hornetstar asked, her eyes trained on the large grey tom. 02:18, 02/28/2014 Lionheart stopped in his tracks, whirling around to meet Hornetstar's piercing gaze. To say he was shocked would be a heavy understatement. His surprise reflected in his eyes, and he was silent for a few moments- before realizing that many gazes burned into his pelt. He knew he had to give his decision, though it was not easy to decide something of that importance on the fly. He raised his muzzle, giving a slight nod. "I would be honored, Hornetstar. Believe me when I say that I will do anything- even if it comes to risking my life- for this Clan." 02:34, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Hornetstar nodded. An immense weight was lifted from her shoulders; she finally had chosen a deputy after nearly a moon of being without one. She was positive she'd made the right choice. The tomcat was slightly shy, but she knew that he would always have the upperhand in arguments; something she found rather important in a leader. She licked her paw and drew it over her face. The Clan began to chant, tearing her from her thoughts. "Lionheart! Lionheart! Lionheart!" She flicked her tail, dismissing the Clan, and walked to the nursery. "Tigerstripe. I need to have a chat with you on account of your behaviour towards me, your leader." 02:51, 02/28/2014 "I will talk to who ever I want how I want. I need to talk to you to." 02:58, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Hornetstar lashed her tail. "I am your leader, Tigerstripe. You show respect to your leader. Your sensitive brother could not take a hint. Uh, hey stupid tom, stop trying to make me fall in love with you it's not going to happen. I have no interest in taking a mate. I have my Clan to care for; I don't need the love of a petty warrior. I don't need the love of any cat. I have myself and a Clan, and that's quite enough for me." Hornetstar realized she had frightened the kittens when she raised her voice. Sheepkit was looking up at the ginger molly with wide, kitten-blue eyes. She licked the kitten between the ears, soothing her. Sheepkit began to purr, and climbed out of the nest, weaving between the leader's legs. "Kits are important to the Clan, but I will never be one to bear them, not even if it will benefit the Clan." Sheepkit sneezed after she shoved her muzzle into the leader's thick fur. Hornetstar's whiskers twitched. The kitten wasn't able to talk properly yet; the leader loved this stage of her Clanmates' development. No arguing from them, no backtalk, and no disrespect. 03:11, 02/28/2014 Lionheart desired a word with his leader, but he knew she had prior commitments to attend to. He dipped his head to the dispersing cats, before rising to his paws once again. The forest lay ahead of him, and he knew that a walk would calm his fears and irrational theories about being elected as deputy. 03:14, February 28, 2014 (UTC) "Kits go play with Lionheart." she wayched her kits run out of the nursery,"Hornetstar, Tigereye loved you. He told me about it all the time. He was always sad when you would snap at him. He really liked you and cared for you. Haven't you noticed you have no affection for him? He just wanted a little attention or a nice smile! All you gave him was hate and disrespect. You wonder why he has changed. He just wanted you to see how he was a warrior. He already lost his former mate when she was carrying his kits. He wanted you a family. You were all he cared about. He snapped in side his heart of in half torn between his clan and you. And you wonder why he changed." she growled and walked out of the nursery speaking to her clan,"Beat me if you want, but if you touch my brother you will receive the same pain. I will guard him as my own kit no matter what he is. He was a warrior of this clan and he is still a cat too. Like I said, don't touch him." 03:31, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Ravenwing snorted. "Good luck with that! Hornetstar gave orders. Think of the Code, fuzz-brain. The leader's word is law." The black tom looked to his group of friends and snorted more. One shouted, "Softy! Maybe you should be called Softheart instead of Tigerstripe! Isn't that right, Ravenwing, dude?" Ravenwing nodded at the tom. "Too right, my tom! Too right!" Sheepkit scrunched up her face. "Mama, 'Venwing right! Code! Follow Code, Mama! Be good warrior!" Hornetstar hissed. "Tigerstripe! You're setting a bad example for the Clan. If you wish to protect your clingy kin, go do so. But I will not have a traitor in my camp." 03:41, 02/28/2014 "I'm loyal to FlameClan, but maybe not to you." she snarls at the leader and takes her kits inside. She walks right and walks up to Ravenwing,"You call me something one more time, Dark Forest will be with you." she snarls and walks away. 14:07, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Tigerstripe walks into the den. She starts to cry in the back of the den," What have I turned into?!?!?" she cries to herself. Patchkit walks over trys to comfort her,"your 'right mommy" she cries and lays down hiding her face," My clan is calling me names, my brother is gone, my leader thinks I'm a traitor and my own kit doesn't believe in me and my mate is dead." she sobs. 14:16, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Ravenwing snorted yet again. "The Dark Forest would love me!" The tom's friends snickered in agreement, raising their paws and slapping them together. (like a high-five) Sheepkit scurried up to Ravenwing. Her eyes shimmered with admiration. (i have found ravenwing a mate; sheepXraven 5ever) Ravenwing licked the kitten on the head. "You'd make a wonderful trainee, my little fuzzy pal." Hornetstar shot a look at her friend; one that told him to shut his trap. The black tom rolled his eyes, but nodded in respect. Hornetstar knew the tom was training in the Place of No Stars; she encouraged him to. She had once trained there for quite a period of time. The Dark Forest cats are better cats than most of StarClan, the ginger leader thought. She narrowed her eyes at Sheepkit; the kitten could be a useful warrior in the future - after all, she was encouraging her mother to be following the Code. Hornetstar had taken a liking to the kit; she decided that when the time came, she was apprenticing her to Ravenwing, who would hopefully teach the kitten the ways of the Place of No Stars. 18:33, 02/28/2014 "Sheepkit. You've taken more interest into the evil cats then me. You don't want me as a mother, so I hand you to Hornetstar or Ravenwing. Have fun. Come back to me if you want. I'll miss you." she says her eyes dull with ezausgtion and pain her fur ruffled and her ribs showing. 21:26, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Tiger take his usual hiding spot (No one will find him until I say.)on the top of his former camp. He looks down at Hornetstar and a tear rolls down his face. He meows to himself,"A shot in the dark A past lost in space Where do I start? The past and the chase You hunted me down Like a wolf, a predator I felt like a deer in love lights You loved me and I froze in time Hungry for that flesh of mine But I can't compete with the she-wolf, who has brought me to my knees What do you see in those yellow eyes? 'Cause I'm falling to pieces I'm falling to pieces I'm falling to pieces I'm falling to pieces Falling to pieces" he looks at her," I'm so sorry. I just wanted you to accept me.." he lays his head down and falls asleep. 21:37, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Hornetstar pricked her ears. She heard a voice that sounded somewhat like Tiger's. She shook it off. If the tom was in her territory, she'd know. I'm just being paranoid. She turned around when she heard Tigerstripe telling Sheepkit off for being loyal to her. She heard the little kitten voice next: "Fine, Mama. Ravenwing and Hornetstar like me. They treat me like a big brave warrior. You treat me like a little kit! I'm big now, Mama! I'm a big brave warrior!" With that, the little kitten walked over to Ravenwing, whom looked at Hornetstar with an unreadable expression. Was he asking her for permission? Hornetstar nodded, taking a shot in the dark. The tom smiled, pulling the kit closer, whispering in her ear. Sheepkit nodded happily and came bounding over to Hornetstar. "Ravenwing says you're my mew mama!" Hornetstar's eyes widened. SHe shot a look at Ravenwing, but then her gaze softened as she read the loving expression on the tough tom's face. She looked back down at the kitten. "I guess I am, Sheepkit. I guess I am." 22:14, 03/10/2014 Tigerstripe just looks at her kit walk over there and deny here own mother. Tigerstripe fell down her ribs still showing," Oh Kirbie. Why can't you be here now..? I need some support.." Thornkit and Patchkit walk over and rested her head on top of her mothers. She just sighs her eyes even more dull,"Asked for it kits. I'm sorry..." 22:23, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Sheepkit nuzzled Hornetstar's leg. "You're much more brave than my old mama. You're a better mama." Hornetstar's eyes softened more. "I-I am? I'm a good mother?" she asked. Sheepkit nodded. "Very good mama. Did you ever have kits of your own?" the kitten asked. Hornetstar shook her head. "No one wanted kittens with me when I was a warrior. They thought I was too mean. Too rude. To incapable of being a mother. I'll show them. I'll raise you as my own, Sheepkit. I'm your mama. Not Tigerstripe. I wish you were my own kitten. One I had given birth to," Hornetstar whispered, her voice getting louder as she neared the nursery. "Tiger would have understood me. I should have given him a chance, at least." She straightened up. "But it's too late now. Much too late for that. There's no going back now. He's betrayed the entire Clan by leaving. I can never trust him." 22:58, 03/10/2014 Fawnkit squirmed away from Tigerstripe. She glanced at her mother sadly. "I'm sorry. But Sheepkit's my best friend. If you're sending her away, I'm going too. I can't be raised by a mother that disowned my sister." She padded over to Hornetstar and Sheepkit. "Can you take me, too? If that's not too much trouble...I mean, I could stay...but Sheepkit's my best friend, and I'd miss her...my mother probably wouldn't let me see her that much, if at all." 23:12, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Hornetstar started to open her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Sheepkit. "Please, Mama? She's my best friend too. I wouldn't know what do do without he-" the kitten was cut off by Hornetstar. "Of course. Of course I will. If you're important to Sheepkit, you're important to me." Hornetstar licked Fawnkit between the ears. 23:19, 03/10/2014 Tiger wakes up at his name and listens," I had a chance...I ruined it didn't I..? You stupid dramatic cat!! Why did you do this! you would've stayed and have the happy life instead you picked this life!! You mouse-brained cat!!!!" He screams at himself. --Tigerstripe looks around at her clan," What else are you going to do to me?!?! You took my kits, my brother, my mate is dead, and look at me! Why don't you kill me now?!?!" She whimpers to her clan," No mommy I love and so does Thornkit. We need you. Our sisters might not support you, but just wait they'll come back. If I went to have another mother, no matter who it is, I would come straight back to you. You're the best mother in the world." Tigerstripe looks at her black kit,"How? You haven't met every mother.." she sighed,"Because you're my world.." The two last kits of Tigerstripe's say both at once purring. Tigerstripe lets out a rusty fur," I'm happy I have you two.." she whispers and lays her head down. 23:32, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Hornetstar looked at the two kittens she had adopted. "I wish I could have had a life with someone and have gotten to give birth to my very own kittens..." she whispered, pulling Sheepkit and Fawnkit close. Tiger... I wish I could trust you to return and be loyal to me. 23:37, 03/10/2014 Tiger falls from his hiding spot into the middle of camp. He is as big as every very handsome, muscly and healthy," Oh dear StarClan I fell didn't I.." he whispers to himself as all the warriors stare at him,"Hi!" he sort of waves his paws his smile a joke,"I should get going!" and he runs out of camp stopping at the entrancement. 23:48, March 10, 2014 (UTC) "Tiger! Wait! There's something I have to tell you," Hornetstar shouted,taking a bound towards the camp entrance. "Tiger! Please wait!" Hornetstar shouted again, sounding more desperate. "Please!" 23:52, 03/10/2014 "Wait..You want me? What the heck happened when I was- TIGERSTRIPE!!!!" he screeches and runs over to her and grooms her," What did you do!" he snarls protecting the last kits and his sister. 23:56, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Sheepkit stepped forward. "Hornetstar adopted me and Fawnkit because Tigerstripe was being mean to me. She disowned me! It's not Hornetstar's fault! She loves you!" Hornetstar, looking fearful, cautious, and hurt, padded forward. "I've done nothing, Tiger. I swear it on the soul of my father." She did not need to reinforce that she loved him. "I hid my real feelings because I thought I'd be a bad mother. Tiger please... I want to trust you. I really do. B-but you've left the Clan and declared me an enemy. I'd let you back into FlameClan right away if everyone would accept my choice now. Tiger, I-I... I l-lo-" She couldn't bring herself to say it; if she did, she'd break down. She thought about how out of character she was acting. Any cat her knew her would think she was acting this all out, but this was all too real. 00:10, 03/11/2014 "What..?" he becomes less tense and he walks up to her,"I'm confused.." 00:16, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay Category:Clans